Beca, the Bellas, and the Nerd
by unayagami85
Summary: Beca hates living with Kimmy Jin, so she changes dorms and finds herself dorming with and beside the 2 most annoying people on earth: the control freak and the nerd (100% Jeca, sorry to disappoint you Mitchsen shippers, okay maybe I'll put in a bit of Mitchsen)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Dorming with Disaster  
**

 _ **BECA POV**_

 **I woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. Today I was going to beg the Dean to let me change rooms. I HAD to move dorms, I have had enough of Kimmy Jin and her bitchy ways. I just started college a month ago and already hated Kimmy Jin. She was mean and had a strange addiction to virtual bowling. I mean, how much time can a girl spend playing Wii Sports? The answer for Kimmy Jin was: a lot. And she always had friends over. All the time. I got up from my bed and put on my best flannel shirt. I walked all the way across campus to the Dean's office, hoping that there would be a free dorm somewhere in Barden.**

 **"I'm sorry, we just can't move you" the Dean said apologetically. "Please! There must be at least one free room!" "I'm sorry, we're just full," the Dean stated, starting to get quite irritated. "Can you please check if there are any free rooms, I know there never are at this time of year but could you please just check?" "Okay fine... as I said there are no free rooms... oh wait, there actually is one, in Bird Hall, you'll be staying with a girl called Aubrey Posen."**

 **I didn't really care who this Aubrey Posen girl was, I just really needed to get away from her current dorm. Then I** **recalled that he said Bird Hall, that sounded awfully familiar. If I remember correctly, JESSE SWANSON LIVED THERE!**

 **"OHHH SHIT" I shouted loudly, after that I was asked to leave the Dean's office at once. I had to live beside the nerd! The nerd that annoyed me at work everyday, the nerd that couldn't stop talking about movies and the nerd that was suprisingly cute sometimes (forget I ever said that). He was the only person she hated more than Kimmy Jin, well that's just great!**

 _Thanks for reading. This was just the first chapter, if you guys like it I'll continue, this was my first fanfic so don't be too harsh but criticism is accepted. Thanks ladiesssss baiiii  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Delight That Is Aubrey Posen**

 _ **BECA POV**_

 **Okay, living next to Jesse is bad but I won't have to see him that often. At least I hope I won't. It's not like we're going to be sharing the same dorm room, I'll be living with this Aubrey girl. She can't be that bad, at least not as bad as Kimmy Jin.**  
 **I brought my singular suitcase full of my music equipment all the way from Baker Hall to Bird Hall. I looked for my new dorm for what seemed to be hours until I stumbled upon Room 36. I went in with the key I got from the administration office. I looked around to find one side of the room empty, and the other filled with posters from outdated all-girl bands. I haven't even met Aubrey and I already know she has a crappy taste in music, clearly we won't be friends.**  
 **Suddenly a tall blonde girl barges into the room, I presumed this girl was Aubrey. "So, you must be my new roommate" she said whilst scrutinizing me. "Yeah" I add uncomfortably as by the look on her face I can see that she is judging everything about me, and already I know we are totally different. I decided to set up my music equipment, but as I set it up I could feel her staring at me. "What's your problem?!" I said pretty abruptly, realizing that may have not been the right thing to say. "Aca-scuse me?" she replied. I had absolutely no idea what the hell that meant so I put on a look of confusion. "Aca as in acapella," she said "I am the leader of the Barden Bellas, the best acapella group on campus, I would ask if you'd like to try out but you seem too 'alternative' for to want to be into acapella anyway." For some reason I was so pissed off by this that I made the best desicion of my life, altough at the time it seemed like the worst. "Ohhh, well you must have misjudged me! I'd LOVE to try out for your acapella group!"**

 _Thanks for reading. I think this chapter is pretty bad but tell me what you think in the reviews. I'll update every couple days._


End file.
